


Constellations

by Marcanine



Category: Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bara Sans, Big Sans, Biting, Dirty Talk, Domination, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Size Difference, cum kink, gaaaaay, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcanine/pseuds/Marcanine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“______? Where are you, babe?” Sans mustered all of his energy to make it to the bedroom. The skeleton gingerly opens the door, and his soul stops beating.</i>
</p><p> <i>You were splayed out on the mattress, thighs clasped together as you shyly fiddle with the ends of your slip. Sans was still wearing his dress shirt and tie from work, his glasses discarded long ago. You thought he looked sexy as all hell.</i></p><p>
  <i>“H-Hey, Sans. Welcome…home?” You wanted to kick yourself in the face for ruining that line. Undyne would be so disappointed.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Reader surprises Sans with some custom-fitted lingerie, courtesy of the fish lady and the oh-so-innocent Papyrus.</p><p>Sans x Male Reader, a request from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> _sans/reader with a lot of dirty talk and praise? those are my top kinks rip im trash but i love your fics, keep doing what youre doing and stay determined :) hope you pass all those exams!!_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Write about a dmab reader and Dom sans bonus if sans calls the reader baby a lot also damn dad yous a freak_
> 
>  
> 
> well here we go! i hope you all like this lmao its the first crack I've had at writing a male insert. y'all need attention too.

Perhaps Undyne and Papyrus were not the best duo to approach for…bedroom advice.

Of course, both were more than qualified. Undyne had been dating Alphys for over a year now, and, well…

Okay, maybe Papyrus  _was_  underqualified. He had been on a date before but it was with a nine-year-old child. Pap wasn’t even interested in sex anyway, but maybe he would give you some creative ideas? You needed a way to break it to Sans that deep down you were adventurous in the bedroom, and were kind of open to any suggestion available at this point.

“Absolutely not!”

Scratch that.

“Seriously punk? What’s wrong with you!?” Undyne had her fists clasped over her eyes in despair. Papyrus was fanning himself as you hid your face with a couch cushion. 

“I’m gonna look like a dumbass. My thighs are WAY too big to fit in them too!” You felt like your cheeks would melt off at any given moment. 

“BUT, HUMAN! I WORKED SO HARD ON THEM!”

Papyrus sounded so very sad. You removed the offending cushion from your eyes to see him tightly hugging the article of clothing that just so happened to be the source of your grief. He was clutching a pair of starry, black garters with little blue bows on either thigh strap, and a matching translucent slip to boot. Papyrus’ expression was so heart-wrenching that you began to have second thoughts.

“______,” Undyne starts, “You said yourself you wanna spice up your relationship. Sans’ll be back from work in like, two hours. You have all the time in the world to make yourself look smokin’ hot.”

“W-well, yeah, but…” You trail off, embarrassed. Undyne picks up on it immediately.

“Smokin’ Hot!” She bellows, suddenly standing up and barrelling over the ottoman. Papyrus cartwheels over to her and you suddenly get a face-full of lingerie. 

“HOTTER THAN HOTLAND!” He screeches, striking a dramatic pose. A smile threatens to break over your pout.

“So hot, we’ll have to buy you a new home!” Another pose.

“ALONG WITH SOME NEW GARTERS!”

“We’d have to put in a judo ring!”

“TO TEST OUT THE NEW GARTERS!”

“Guys, guys! That’s enough!” You choke out through laughter, “Pap, that’s definitely not what garter belts are for.” 

“YOU MEAN…THEY ARE NOT FOR KARATE?”

You laugh even harder now, and your friends join in. You were thankful to have people in your life who cared so much to lift your spirits whenever you were down. Picking up the lingerie, you made your way off of the couch. Undyne and Papyrus literally squeal with excitement.

“Alright, I’ll give it a shot.”

 

* * *

 

“Aaaand, there.” 

You adjust the tightness by pulling on the straps slightly, before throwing on the black slip Undyne gave you for a top. It was certainly breezy, and it felt like the tight fabric was eating your scrotum, but you hoped you looked as good as you felt. Pap and Undyne were right. Maybe this was a good idea.

Undyne also mentioned to you that the sexiest part about foreplay like this was confidence. Although you had next to none, all you had to do was convince Sans you were the king of dirty talk and he’d be all over you. At least, this is coming from her relationship with Alphys. You can’t help but feel like things will be radically different, but it’s worth a shot.

Making your way to the mirror, you take it all in. The black straps hug at your thighs nicely, bulging your cellulite in all the right places. The translucent top you have on accentuates your collarbones, teasingly hugging your figure and leaving little to the imagination. Your face heats up as you see the bows, which took way too long to tie, rest cutely on your legs, and you turn around to see the largest one draping over your partially-exposed ass. The cotton-lace material held your length and balls snugly, if not a little too tight. It made you look like you had a massive bulge though, so that’s a plus.

You looked…incredible. Holy shit, Sans was going to love this.

Wait, would he? Why wouldn’t he? You’re trying too hard. Pap and Undyne were wrong. You looked like some nasty, cosplaying freak. Sans would probably laugh at you. He’d-

You suddenly hear the jingle of keys at the door.

Panicking, you race into the bedroom, slamming the door and diving onto the bed. Why did he have to come home now!?

“______?” You hear his voice from behind the door, and the slump of his coat on the floor. He sounds like he’s had a rough day.

And a rough day he had.

Sans spent the majority of it hiding in the staff bathroom. He wasn’t afraid of anything, nor did he really have a reason to hide, he was just so,  _so_  over the treatment he received from his students. He could have sworn that an entire Human Pride rally passed through campus today, because apparently, a skeleton teacher in a physics classroom was just ripe for harassment. Halfway through a spiel on the mechanics of light, four students barged in the lecture hall and began to shout profanities, throwing stones, bottles and literal  _tomatoes_  from the top of the stairs. Security was called when a student was struck in the head and passed out. 

He was fuming at his desk, too angry to file essays. But what better way to calm himself down when he’s mad?

Look at some photos of you.

Hence, staying in the bathroom in-between lectures. His mind raced with how much he wanted you in his arms, and how he would give absolutely anything right then for a night on the couch with plenty of cuddling. As he scrolled through his phone’s photo album, his mind grew more and more lewd.

He started to think about the o-face you make whenever he grabs at you. How you whine and melt under his touch, whenever his skeletal fingers tease at your length, how good you smell, taste…he’d lock the door and throw away the key, and you would be his forever, his beautiful boy, oversensitive, mewling, bruised, drooling for him, begging for more-

Sans had to stop himself, otherwise he would be teaching with a massive blue stain on his crotch within the next hour. He found himself not even paying attention the content he was teaching, but rather counting down the minutes until he could get home to you. It was absolutely maddening.

He barrels through the front door of your apartment, in a horribly sour mood. He just needed to lie down, with you next to him, with some movie or anything playing on the TV until he recharged. It was like the bags under his eye sockets evolved into storage units. 

“______? Where are you, babe?” Sans mustered all of his energy to make it to the bedroom. The skeleton gingerly opens the door, and his soul stops beating.

You were splayed out on the mattress, thighs clasped together as you shyly fiddle with the ends of your slip. Sans was still wearing his dress shirt and tie from work, his glasses discarded long ago. You thought he looked sexy as all hell.

“H-Hey, Sans. Welcome…home?” You wanted to kick yourself in the face for ruining that line. Undyne would be so disappointed.

His white pupils trail along the curve of your thighs, covered with those fucking sexy thigh highs with stars on them ( _stars_ , his baby thought of fucking everything), over your bulge and up that trail of hair to your stomach. He groans, feeling weak in the knees as he eyes your nipples, the way your collarbones were exposed, and your neck in tantalizing display as you angle your head to the side, fingers clasping your shirt while you blush harder than you ever have. You probably resembled a tomato at this point.

Sans’ pupils dissipate, the familiar empty sockets being replaced with a burning azure flame, taking form in his left eye. A long, resounding growl fills the room, so loud and  _ferocious_  that you feel your boyshorts growing tighter.

“Sans?” You tentatively ask. He was kind of silent. Maybe he didn’t like it?

“_____,” He breathes your name with such a bass you can feel it in the pit of your stomach. “i’ve been thinkin’ of what i wanna do to ya  _all day._ ”

You bite your lip, sitting up and onto your knees as you try to maintain eye contact with him. He begins to stalk towards you and you’ve never seen someone look so  _hungry_ before. Sans’ intimidating size and width didn’t help either.

“god, baby, you look so fucking pretty,” He climbs onto the bed and opens his jaw, blue iris glowing brighter as a thick, transparent tongue flops out. It lolls over his fangs and swipes at his bony lip, a deep rumble rolling through his rib cage. “my boy’s all dressed up for  _me_.”

You subconsciously whine at his tone, the familiar fires of arousal beginning to kindle within you, along with disbelief.

“You…you really like it?”

Sans’ fangs elongate and he begins to drool.

“like it?” He unbuttons his shirt and pulls it off of his bones, starting to break a sweat. Seeing your skeletal boyfriend shirtless always gave you chills–his thick bones showcasing power and protection. “i love it. i can’t believe you did all of this for me. fuck, you’re so fucking perfect.”

“Sans…” The butterflies in your stomach increase in volume with every word he speaks. He really did like it! The thought fills you with warmth. 

Sans leaves his dress pants on with a thick belt. His hand darts down to grab at your ankle, and you yelp in surprise. He grips it so hard you’re sure it’ll leave a mark.

“now  _get over here._ ” He growls, teeth bared. He yanks you towards him, your slip flying above your tummy as you end up underneath him. He pins his weight onto you, rendering movement impossible. “i wanna unwrap my present.”

“W-wait, Sans!” You groan as he dips down to nuzzle into your neck, deeply inhaling your scent, gripping your sides and pulling you into a desperate embrace. His rough hands slide all over you, squeezing and pinching at your thighs, stomach, and arms, everywhere that he considered the softest places on your body. He must really have had an awful day.

“you’re so beautiful, _____. i love you so fucking much.”

His voice was dripping with lust and desperation, his hungry touches showcasing his need for you. Leaning into his embrace, you kiss his cheekbone and giggle as your favourite shade of blue dusts his cheekbones. He chuckles and gives you a toothy kiss before pulling away, running his thumb along your bottom lip, his white pupils meeting your loving gaze.

“I love you too, Sans.”

He sits himself on his knees, looking smug with his prize for the evening.

“how do you want it tonight, baby?” Sans’ ability to speak so lewdly without skipping a beat always astounds you. He looks at you smugly, thrilled that you would go this far for someone like him, and he wanted nothing more than to make you feel just as loved. Sans was so appreciative his soul was pulsing through his ribcage in affectionate bursts.

“I want to…” Embarrassment almost closes your throat off completely as he grinds against your crotch, and you choke back a moan. “Sans, please let me– _mmn_ , let me tell you something…”

Sans halts his movement, pulling back slightly to look at your face. Before he could open his mouth to say anything, you try something you might regret.

Through half lidded eyes, you let out the highest-pitch whine you can muster, cyan drool beginning to leak from his mouth and onto his sternum in response. Biting your lip and squirming, you whimper as you grab at his crotch, the warm bulge already formed from his magic. Sans jolts at the touch.

“I’m all yours tonight,  _Sansy_ ,” You coo, feeling a bit silly. “Don’t hold back with me.”

Sans rests a bony palm on your head, and you can literally feel his bones quake. His other hand is gripping the sheets so tightly they’re definitely going to rip.

“ **baby,** ” He speaks so dangerously low, huffing short breaths in restraint. “ **you sure you know what you’re askin’?** ”

“Yes,” You’re suddenly relieved. “I…I want it rough.”

The hand on your head grabs a fistful of your hair, and you’re yanked upwards to meet his fanged smile. His eye is burning so brilliantly that you feel the need to shield yourself. He snarls in your face, hot breath ghosting over your lips.

“you’ve got me all worked up, ya know that?”

All you could do was shakily nod, breathing heavily, your scalp aching from his iron grip.

“look at you, all dressed up, just to get some  _cock_ ,” He growls, “‘bet you’ve been thinkin’ about gettin’ pounded all day, huh? just waitin’ around ‘ta get ravaged by a monster?”

His low baritone moved the burning heat through your stomach like the moon to the tides. A thick, bony hand tugs you closer to him, fingers lacing with the straps of your gartered lingerie. Each word that escaped him made your knees weaker and weaker.

“my dirty boy, probably touchin’ ‘yerself all day, craving my cock, my  _bite._ ” He snaps his jaw shut in front of your face, and you shamefully whimper your need. You  _loved_  when he called you his. It made you feel warm, valued, and incredibly horny. 

He chuckles darkly, squeezing your hip with his free hand. “y’wanna play rough with me? get those cute little leggings all nice and messy?”

“Yes,” You groan, “Please. Please, Sans…”

“good.”

His teeth crash into your mouth, the hand on your hair snaking to the back of your neck to pull you closer. You let out a surprised moan as his fangs rub against your lips, biting down gently, enough for you to part them. His tongue immediately delves inside, filling your mouth with his musky taste.

You choke out a muffled groan as his tongue magically expands, the cool, slimy appendage reaching the back of your throat. You instinctively swallow on the length, the tightness of your throat causing Sans to growl, so deeply and rich that you would have lost your balance if not for his iron grip. His taste was so exquisitely unique that it made your eyes reel back into your skull. You  _needed_  more.

You lace your fingers through his collarbones and pull him forwards, needing to be as close to him as possible. You start to feel lightheaded from the lack of air, and push away, only for Sans to growl and pull you closer. Your mouth begins to fill with the gooey fluid from his magic, and you greedily swallow as much as you can.

After what feels like forever, Sans breaks the kiss, his impossibly long tongue dragging out of your throat and slopping onto his bony chest. Ectoplasmic saliva leaks from the corners of your mouth, a thick trail of combined fluids breaking on the bed. You gasp for air and he chuckles to himself, looking smug with his actions.

“fuck, baby, you know how good you taste?” He roughly grips both of your shoulders and you gasp as he nips at your collarbone. “i can’t get enough of you. an’ apparently ya can’t get enough of me, either.”

“Wh-what are you talking–aahn! About?”

“you greedy little tease, swallowin’ damn near  _half_  of my tongue back there,” He ground out, “‘yer probably gonna be actin’ like a whore in a  _flash_.”

He accentuates his pun by tearing off your slip, finally having access to flesh that was tenderly guarded. You squeak in embarrassment, hands instinctively racing to cover up your body from his hungry gaze. His bony palms catch your wrists in the action, gripping them tightly and forcing them to your sides with a snarl. His rough play was  _really_ turning you on.

“don’t you  _dare._  i wanna feel my beautiful boy.”

His phalanges roam your stomach, hips and chest, coming to rest at your nipples, roughly tweaking and flicking them. The largest wave of arousal envelops your body, a whine escaping your lips as you begin to salivate. Your back arches at his touch, the butterflies in your stomach evolving into a burning flame of desire. Wait, since when were you so sensitive?

“S-Sans, what’s happening…” You croak, your mouth suddenly bone dry.

“i made my magic extra  _hot_  today,” He smirks, an intensive warmth spreading from your stomach all the way to your fingertips. An overwhelming surge of horniness floods your system, every drag of his bony fingers sending tingles of pleasure along your nerves. You start to break out into a sweat–you were so uncomfortably hot. 

“i’ve been waiting all day to have you like this,” He breathes. “all sweaty and hard, squirming and beggin’ like a little  _whore_ ,” His fingers ghost against your sides and you mewl. “i’m gonna fuckin’ destroy you, boy.”

He squeezes your thighs and you moan so loudly that you’re thankful Papyrus and Undyne cleared out hours ago. You buck your hips into his touch, craving much more than the teasy neglect of your erection. The cloth of your boyshorts would surely break at this point.

“aww, is my baby goin’ into heat?”

You squirm underneath him, the effects of the magic he made you swallow coursing through your veins like a monstrous aphrodisiac. It felt like you couldn’t do anything but brave through the hot, tingly waves as they crash through your body.

Sans suddenly grips your hips so hard that you open your jaw in a silent cry. Pain shot through your figure before mellowing out into electricity-like shocks of pleasure.

“i said,” He snarls dangerously, “is my baby going into heat?”

“Y-Yes!” You moan, meekly grabbing at his ribcage. The magic seems to have blossomed into full effect at this point. “I am! Please…please touch me!”

He pulls you up to straddle his lap, massive bulge grinding against yours, the friction alone causing you to cry out. He slurps at your neck, peppering the skin with bites before inhaling your scent deeply enough for your hair to move with his breath. He chuckles so lowly you feel it in the pit of your stomach, hands squeezing at your hips again.

“my magic is  _leaking_ outta your pores, y’know that? ‘yer all fucking  **mine**.”

He drives the point home with a particularly rough squeeze and he digs his canines into your shoulder. You can’t hold back your scream of pleasure, the pain of his bite non-existent. It felt like you were high, but high off of  _him_ , and everything he gives to you. His emotions poured out of his soul, from his magic, and into your bloodstream, filling your veins with his essence.

It was electrifying. Your entire body felt so sensitive that your eyes begin to water, an insatiable hunger surging through your bones.

He untangles himself from the embrace, crawling off of the bed and standing in front of you. The size difference between the two of you becomes that much more apparent as his massive hands fiddle with his belt, undoing it and hooking his thumbs in the loops. You subconsciously lick your lips, crawling onto all fours and locking gazes with his burning iris.

“ya look pretty damn unsatisfied,” He grabs his package through his dress pants, the massive print of his cock being shaken in front of your face, tantalisingly. “is my baby boy hungry?”

You gulp, hard. Drool begins to drip down your chin and neck, and you don’t even bother wiping it away. Your member bulges against the confines of its cotton prison, and suddenly you feel incredibly empty.

“answer me,” Comes his warning growl, and you whine a reply.

“Yeeess, please, Saaannss…”

The skeleton’s iris rolls back into his skull, his member pulsing against his hand, the blue glow apparent even through the black fabric of his pants. Your response almost made him weak in the knees.  _Fuck,_ that was hot. 

He grabs your arm and tugs you off of the bed to stand beside him.

“ **kneel.** ” He wouldn’t ask again.

Biting your lip, you comply. You carefully lower yourself to your knees with your hands resting on top of them. Even the contact of the cool wood floor against your kneecaps was pleasurable. 

“look at how fuckin’ hard you are,” Embarrassment hits you as he nudges your clothed length with his bare foot, the roughness of his bones causing you to yelp and thrust forwards. “you want this that badly?” He snaps his phalanges and your arms are suddenly bound in front of you, comfortably tied together with ribbons of cyan magic. 

“taste it.” He commands, and you slowly open your mouth, tongue lewdly hanging out. You lean forwards to lick at his bulge, and the heat in your stomach turns into lava. You felt like you were burning from the inside out as you lather up the outline of his cock. His massive hand comes to grip at the back of your head as he thrusts his pelvic bone forwards, gasping in relief.

“fuuuck yeah,” His thick bones were heaving with every breath. “i bet ya want me to make ya cum all over those cute shorts, hmm?”

You mewl a yes, nuzzling his length through his shorts. His musky smell fills your nostrils, the filthy talk sending waves of heat through your soul. Sweat began to run off of your chest and down your stomach. You encase your mouth over the outline of his head and suck lightly.

“yeah, that’s it,” He grunts, biting his own lip. His fangs were so sharp now that they could easily cut through an artery of yours. “y’want the real thing, boy?”

“Mmmh, yes!” You let out a muffled whine, pulling at his trousers with your cuffed hands. He obliges, tearing down his pants, his electric blue cock springing free. It was even larger than the last time you’d seen it, and your mouth begins to water. He presses it against your cheek as he steps out of his clothes, the length so warm against your face that it feels like it burns your skin. 

“open up.”

Your lips part and his glassy head presses against them, your tongue curiously licking the tip as you watch him shudder. Unable to hold back, you open your jaw wide, and he thrusts in immediately. You choke as soon as he pushes in, your lips meeting his pelvic bone so quickly that you gag on his length. He groans in pleasure, the feeling of your hot, wet mouth convulsing around his cock almost enough to shatter his restraint.

You were in heaven, finally given  _something_  by him, and you suck hard. Your gag reflex was suppressed to an extent, allowing you to bob your head freely, his hot, thick cock pushing down your throat. Your jaw begins to ache at the sheer girth of it. 

Sans was losing it. His hand grips the back of your skull so intently, the other squeezing at his pelvis. His bones lightly rattle in pleasure, and as you hollow your cheeks to suck harder, he shouts his pleasure into his hand. He was a groaning, snarling mess, his tongue hanging between his massive fangs as he thrusts forwards into your mouth, the glowing blue of his cock bulging through your throat. The sight alone made him want to cum then and there.

“hold on tight,” He warns, and begins to fuck your throat in earnest. His hands grab at your head, pushing you onto his length as he rolls his hips into your face. 

You moan against his length, precum escaping your own cock and wetting your underwear, the garter belts digging into your skin just tightly enough for the cool metal to pleasurably dig into your heat. You breathe through your nose as he fucks your face, your throat closing on his length as he pushes deeper and deeper, fighting your gag reflex back as his glassy head squirts magic precum into you, the warmth building in tandem. He coats your throat with his essence, growling and grunting with every thrust, practically yelping with each close of your esophagus. 

“ya really like gettin’ that little mouth of ‘yer’s fucked, huh?” You loudly moan around his length in response, the vibrations travelling all the way up his spine. “ahh, shit…”

Sans’ thrusts grow more erratic, his groans becoming louder as he reaches his peak. You happily moan, you would give more than  _anything_  to swallow all he gave you right now. The magic in your veins was sending full-body waves of tingly fire through your form, only quenchable by him. The heat travels to your ass, your ring flexing in need while you squirm on the hardwood floor.

He pulls out of your mouth all together, roughly pumping himself. You whine at the loss of him in your throat, edging closer, trying to reassert your lips. He grips your hair again, rooting you to the spot.

“Saans,” You hiccup, jaw sore. “Pleeeaase…”

“ _fuck,_  ______,” He huffs, “beggin’ for my cock like that, you pretty little whore, m’gonna give ya somethin’ to whine about.”

You let your tongue fall out and start to pant through your need, Sans’ massive hand becoming a blur on his cock as he chases his pleasure.

“ya look good in blue, baby. want some more?”

“YES!” You shout, opening your mouth wide, saliva dripping off of your tongue. “Please, Saaaans, pleeeeaaaase give me it, I need it so badly, Sans, Sans…”

You trail off your begs as he arches his spine. He keels over, the hand on his cock halting all together as he outright  _roars_ his pleasure, magic blue cum spurting onto your face, the warm fluid coating your skin as he snarls at you. Pump after pump of his burning fluid lands in your mouth, your chest, your forehead, and your hair, his essence claiming you and masking your scent, the overwhelming musky smell of Sans filling the air. The taste of his cum hits your tongue and you feel as if your cock is about to burst, waves of pleasure flowing through you as Sans reaches his orgasm, his growls subsiding as you lick your lips and swallow everything he had to offer. Some of his cum drips onto the floor. 

“ffffuck yes, babe, holy shit-” Sans is babbling as he enters his afterglow, sweat sensually dripping down his bones as you whine in need. You bend down and lick his essence off of the floor, the taste filling you with warmth and transforming the flames within you to a burning wildfire.

You look up at him pleadingly, with tearstained eyes, drooling and panting, his cum coating your face and dripping out of the corners of your mouth. His cock jerks at the sight of you, the light of his soul pulsing through his ribcage, cascading the dim room into a familiar ice blue. A low growl returns to his chest, arousal flowing through his bones once more.

He grabs the magic ring holding your wrists and yanks you upwards, suspending you in the air. You were face to face with him, legs dangling off of the ground, his massive tongue swiping over his fangs.

“ _good boy_ ,” He praises, in such a low tone that you squirm in his grip. You couldn’t even feel the pain from the way he was manhandling you–all that mattered was that he was touching you in at least some way. 

“how’s about i give ya a reward?”

The room becomes a blur as you’re thrown onto the bed, your wrists landing above your head as he’s suddenly straddling you. His thick hands were on your waist, and you found your arms stuck to the bed from his arcane bond. His bony palm roughly cups your package and you squeal, bucking into his gentle squeezes and rubs.

“jesus, babe, ‘yer  _soaked_.” He shows you his palm, which was dampened from your precum. Your boyshorts were soaked with it, and you craved more than anything for him to just tear them off. He teasingly drags his tongue along his hand, tasting you. His iris rolls back into his skull again, the taste leading him to salivate all over his palm. He yearned for more. 

Wordlessly, he grips your panties and pulls them to the side, and you suck in a breath as your member is sprung free to the open air. He grips the base, the friction causing you to cry out into your shoulder, the warmth and roughness of his bones on your hand almost causing you to peak right there.

“you taste  _so_ fuckin’ good, baby boy. i need more.” 

With that, his tongue snakes out again, licking a stripe up your thigh. It left a trail of blue in its wake, feeling like hot fire against your skin. The heat waves were still pulsing through you as you squrim under his iron grip, and he chuckles as he slaps a garter against your skin.

You shut your eyes and frustratedly moan, trying to angle your hips to get any sort of friction on your length, and your prayers are answered. Your eyes shoot open as his tongue winds around your cock, the flesh enveloped completely by his translucent tongue.

You throw your head back in a silent scream, unable to move your hips under Sans’ heavy grip, your torso thrashing against the mattress as he sucks you off. His tongue withdraws from your length, back into his mouth as he dips down to take your cock into his mouth, his bony lips meeting your pubes as you enter his warm, wet cavern.

“SAAAAAHHHNNNS!”

It was like your blood transformed into lava. Sans’ magic was conducting the symphony of your heart in a crazed tempo, waves of pleasure crashing through your entire form, and all Sans did was put you in his mouth.

A growl escapes him, the vibrations travelling from your head to the shaft, the sensitivity increasing with every bob of his skull. You feel your peak approaching, your mind slowly being rendered useless as all you could muster were incoherent pleas for more. You thought you had reached Nirvana, the highest pleasure coursing through your groin, your balls tightening as you approach your release-

Sans deepthroats your length, and sucks. Hard.

A high-pitched scream escapes your throat while your world crashes down around you. Sans’ rumbly voice is lost on you as your orgasm hits harder than ever before, your vision hazing over while dots of white cloud the room. Sans digs his phalanges into your hips while you cum into his mouth, revelling in the taste, making sure to take in every drop of your load. 

You arch off of the bed as he continues sucking, his iris locking with your teary gaze, the sensitivity causing your vision to haze over. You felt like you were about to pass out.

“Saahnns, sto-ooop, please…” You all but whimper, his torturous tongue swirling around your head, your entire body convulsing in return. He removes your cock from his mouth with a loud pop, that smug look plastered on his face as he wipes his saliva from his chin. 

He hastily grabs your ass and flips you over. Your oversensitive cock grinds against the sheets and you mewl. The heat in your veins returns tenfold as you feel his tongue slop against your ass.

“S-Sans, wha-aaah!”

You let out a humiliating squeal of delight as you feel him bite down into your ass, his giant hand squeezing your globes so roughly that you instinctively clench against him. He chuckles, his tongue replacing his teeth as he licks at the marks. It felt electric against your skin, and you back up into his touch. He amply shoves you back down onto the bed.

“watchin’ ya squirm like that made me hungry too,” He snarls, pulling his hand back to slap at your ass, a red print forming in the beginnings of a bruise. “bet’cha wanna get eaten up, right? want that little hole of ‘yer’s tasted?”

The sheer lewdity of his offer causes you to whine, arching your back and pressing your ass closer to his skull.

“ _slut_ ,” He chuckles, hard phalanges tracing the curve of your globes before spreading them, exposing your entrance to the stale bedroom air. It was so hot that you could feel yourself instinctively loosening as he eyes you up. 

“you’ve got the nicest fucking ass…”

You begin to feel impatient through his admiration before his thick tongue delves into your ass, lathering up the inside and teasingly skipping over the ring of muscle. You pant in confusion, some ache being relieved, only to be replaced with more heat. Every swipe of his tongue seemed to fan the flames of your desire, only to allow more room for growth. 

He slaps the straps of your lingerie against your ass as he  _finally_  runs the slimy appendage over your entrance, his cool, gelatinous tongue delivering full-body sparks of pleasure, fireworks going off in the back of your mind as he licks at the most vulnerable part of you. Your face presses into the drool and cum-stained sheets, a string of unintelligible curses escaping your lips as he circles your hole with the tip of his tongue.

Your mind stops working as soon as the grip on your ass tightens, and the thick tongue begins to push past your ring of muscle.

A choked cry leaves you, tears springing to your eyes as his skull moves closer and closer to your skin, his thick tongue slicking up your walls and pushing deeper. His growl travels inside of you, vibrations dancing through your rectum, tongue rubbing and curling against places you didn’t even know existed.

His jaw presses against your cheeks and he hilts, his thick tongue twisting and tasting everywhere he possibly could, ghosting over your prostate. You grip the sheets with as much force as you can muster, screaming, so deliciously loud that Sans begins to salivate, a groan escaping him as you cry out your pleasure. His tongue starts to expand, the gooey appendage delving further inside to slurp at your prostate, the wet pressure on your g-spot rendering you broken. 

A debilitating tingle of pleasure surges through your body, the abilities to speak, move, or even think robbed from you as Sans strokes your prostate with his thick tongue. What was meant to be a exclamation of delight, came out as a series of grunts, moans, and drools as your cock violently spurts your essence onto the sheets, your inner walls clamping over his tongue. Tears run down your cheeks while you gasp for breath, Sans’ tongue slowly dragging out of you, flopping onto the sheets before disappearing behind his jaw. 

“still on fire, baby boy? need somethin’ to cool ya down?” His bony equivalent of an eyebrow raises in mock-question.

You barely had enough energy to form a reply, the fire in the pit of your stomach still flaring with a newfound intensity despite your orgasm. You felt so…empty.

“Mooooore,” You almost sounded like a zombie, drunk on lust and the afterglow of your second peak. “Please, pleasepleaseplease…”

“more what? ya gotta be specific.” His hard phalanges prod at your hole, and you tighten at the touch. 

“S-S….Sa…” Your words die as his hot length presses up against your ass, Sans lazily thrusting against your entrance without delving inside. 

“tell me what you need,” He growls, animalistically, and you cave.

“Need you! Inside…me.”

Sans’ grin turns outright feral, roughly pressing against your lubed entrance, copious amounts of precum leaking from the tip of his cock. He slowly pushes inside, infinitely thicker than his tongue, the burn non-existent from his arcane aphrodisiac.

Your jaw goes slack at the sudden pressure, drool leaking from your mouth as he settles in deep, your abdomen tensing when his pelvic bone grinds against your ass. You had come twice already, the sensitivity giving your cock a pleasant ache, his magic lava running through your veins.

“f-fuck, _____. you’re so  _tight_ ,” He withdraws a few inches before slamming back in, the friction sending electricity through your groin. The drag of his cock causes your eyes to roll back into your skull, euphoria washing over you with every thrust. 

“look at you,” He snarls, “takin’ my fat cock so well. ya like this? ya like when i fill up this tight little pussy of yours?”

You moan into your hand and he hastens his pace, lewd slaps resounding throughout the room as he drills you into the mattress. His hand grasps at the back of your head, pressing the side of your face into the sheets. A constant growl leaves your boyfriend as he angles his thrusts, suddenly ramming against your prostate. You practically screech, inhuman noises trailing from your lips when Sans assaults that spot within you, your vision clouding over in white as you clench down on his cock.

“ _fuck fuck **fuck** ,_” He grunts in tandem with his thrusts, the wet sounds of your ass driving him up the wall. “scream for me, baby. let ‘em know who you belong to.”

You cry out his name, his aggressive thrusts pushing you against the bed with each drive home, his cock reaching so deeply within you that aching tingles spread through your chest cavity. It wasn’t long before you feel yourself approaching the edge, losing yourself in the overwhelming buildup.

“Cuhh-umming, Saahns,” You drool, “I’m cummmming-!”

His thrusts suddenly stop altogether, his massive pelvic bone grinding against your ass, the loss of friction causing you to mewl in need. He hastily pulls out, flipping you onto your back once more, grabbing you by the garters and yanking you towards him with a deep, hearty laugh.

“you’re not doin’ anything till i say you are.” He warns, his big fingers snaking over your length, and you yelp as they tighten into a fist at the base. His free hand grips at your throat, thick bones resting over your pulse as he finds your hole again.

He thrusts back inside meeting almost no resistance, his cock finding your prostate with ease as he resumes his primal pace. The hand around your throat squeezes, the sudden chokehold sending sparks of pleasure down your spine while he pounds into you.

“i’m gonna fuck that tight little cunt of yours still ‘yer screamin’ for mercy,” He growls, your cock pulsing in his grip as you quickly reach your peak. Tears continuously spill down your cheeks as you teeter over the edge, but…it never comes. You lazily lift an eyelid to see Sans smirking at you, your cockhead purple with the need for release, his iron grip preventing your orgasm from taking you.

“Sa-haaaahnns…” You choke out a scream, the pleasure enveloping your entire body and locking in place, the waves of orgasmic pleasure rolling over you non-stop. It felt like you were experiencing your sexual high constantly, with no hopes of letting up. “Pleease, stooop!”

“baby boy wants to cum, yeah?” He taunts, continuing his animalistic assault on your prostate. Tears haze over your vision, the delicious pressure of his hand on your throat making it difficult to breathe. You felt like your cock was about to explode. “who do ya belong to?”

“Y-you, Sans, I belong to you!” You  _needed_  this torture to stop. It was like you were trapped in both heaven and hell, and you couldn’t pick between them. 

“good. i know you want my cum in you, you filthy slut. ya wanna feel it? wanna feel my cum in that tight little cunt of ‘yers?”

“Yeeessss!”

“say it,” He growls.

“Cu-cum inside of meee, please, Saaahnns, please!” 

“ _louder._ ”

“Pleaaase cum in me, Sans! Please fill me up, I’ve been so good, I’ve been soooo goooood…”

Satisfied, Sans releases his vice grip on your cock, furiously pumping it as he slams into your g-spot one last time.

“that’s it, baby boy, cum for me, let it go.”

A harsh scream rips from your throat on climax, your back arching as you spurt all over Sans’ ribs and onto your stomach. Debilitating pleasure rocks your form, choked gasps and cries leaving you as you ride through the longest orgasm of your life, the stimulation of your prostate adding even more time to your aftershocks.

“good boy, that’s it, breathe, come on baby, fuck yeah-”

Sans’ reassurance was lost on you through your broken scream. You thrashed on the bed, tears spilling over your cheeks while you sob your release, Sans eating up every expression you made with a hungry gaze.

You surprise yourself with the sheer amount of semen you discharge, sticky white running down your sides in rivulets, pooling in the sheets. Sans’ thrusts increase in tempo, growing erratic as he leans down to bury his skull in your neck. You cry out as he hilts himself, your entire body fucked-out and oversensitive, his hard phalanges digging into your already-bruised hips, a guttural cry escaping his fanged mouth.

“fuck, _____, you’re so fuckin’ perfect, that sexy little ass of ‘yer’s, suckin’ me in like that,  **ahh, FUCK!** ”

Sans’ cock becomes a geiser, flooding the inside of your ass with his burning magic. You let out a pleased moan as the fires in your abdomen finally recede, seemingly extinguished by his essence. He fills you so well that some of his cum spurts out around his cock and onto the dirty sheets. Sans delivers a hard bite into your neck, growling into your skin, fingers stroking your hair as he marks you as his own. You let out a pleased whine as he pulls out, the oversensitive flesh of your ass starting to mend itself and de-swell, his magic cum aiding in the process.

You were drenched in sweat, your own fluids mixing with his cyan cum, pooling at your collarbones, your neck bitten and marked so thoroughly you resembled a chewtoy. Sans groans in satisfaction, watching his cum dripping out of you and onto the sheets. Shit, he loved seeing you filled with him, covered in his bites and bruises.

“Sh-should I do that more often?” You sigh, crippling exhaustion looming over you. Sans’ cock dissipates as he flops onto the bed on his side. His thick arm slithers underneath you, cupping the small of your back and pulling you into his embrace, his skull comfortably embedded in your neck. He breathes in your scent, grounding him.

“would it be bad if i said, ‘yeah, every night?’” He chuckles, and you weakly join in his laughter.

“You wish. This lingerie is a lot less comfortable than you think. I don’t think my ass could take it.”

“hmm. i’m so lucky, _____. you mean the damn world to me.”

You nuzzle your cheek with his, and he hums in contentment. The two of you curl up around each other, his massive frame encompassing yours, thick bones acting like a layer of protection from the outside. All that mattered was you and him.

“I love you so much, Sans.”

“i love you too, baby boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> LETS REVVV UP THOSE GARTERS 
> 
> feel free 2 join the sin at [my tumblr](http://bonethot.tumblr.com)


End file.
